A Bottle of Wine
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: We all know Jacky cant hold her alcohol well. May be a one shot. Depends on the review response I recieve. So if you want more ask for it.
1. Chapter 1

Bottle of Wine

–

We all know Jacky cant hold her alcohol well....

–

I cant really recall how the last night had happened. I remember performing. Some men coming up to me saying that they would buy me some drinks. And I remember politely turning them down.

I remember one of them wrapping his arm around me shoulders saying, "Now doll face you cant put up a performance like that and not drink a little."

I remember biting my bottom lip as they continued to persuade me.

As they put their hands on me saying things like, "Just one little sip wide eyes," and "Its all in good fun."

I remember I told them to get the hell away from me and I don't care what they call good fun. I remember screaming I am promised to another.

And they just laughed at me.

I remember one of them grabbing my wrist and saying, "Brit you better listen to us. Now you will take the drink like a good little girl. And then you will have some fun. And then we will put you back on the next boat going to those redcoats."

I remember I refused before they picked up some bottle of wine and put it in front of me. I some what recall them pouring me a glass with the liquid spilling from side to side.

I recall lifting it to my lips and downing it. They smiled as I did that.

I remember one of them coming up to me and saying "As payment dollface how about you give me a little kiss on the cheek."

By then I had already had a few glasses.

I remember grabbing his grizzly face and giving him a big wet one right on the mouth.

After that all I can recall is waking up here. In this empty ally. And the one thought ringing through my mind.

I sure as hell hope Jaimy doesn't find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A Bottle of Wine

–

Disclaier: I own nothing!

–

Asked and you will receive. And she was to drunk to know what it was. So we will never know what she drank....

–

Now normally wine sits with me quite well. But for some reason this time it didnt.

But I dont really care at the moment what those drunk out of their trouser bottoms hooligans gave me.

At the moment I only really care how far I got last night. And that Jaimy never finds out.

Lets see I had that horrible kiss, just thinking about kissing that man makes me want to vomit. Now lets think.

Okay so he told me that for payment I had to kiss him on the cheek. I kissed him. Then I think he pulled away, "The brit kissed me! I vote we just through her on the boat now!"

He said something along those lines. I remember screaming that I am not a tory. Even though I dont think he ever called me that. I recall one of the big ones, okay so they were all big I was drunk remember, lifting me up saying, "You wanna be a tory fine your a tory. Nice to meet ya miss tory," I could tell he was teasing me.

I remember flailing my arms around screaming I aint not stupid tory or brit or whatever they want to call me. I told them that I was a whatever I wanted to be.

They just continued to laugh at me.

I remember I tried to pull out my shiv but I was to drunk to grab it let alone hold it correctly. They just continued to laugh and took me away.

I think thats how I ended up in the ally. Maybe I vomited on one of them as they were dragging me away.

I hope I did. That brings a smile on to my face.


	3. Chapter 3

A bottle of wine

--

Discliamer: I own nothing

--

Yes this was supposed to be a funny at some moments story. Basically Jacky is recalling how the night went as she was drunk out of her mind. And no they didnt want to rape her. Remember they dont like her. Shes a brit.

--

Dragging yourself out of a ally with a hang over that would make your head explode even if a tiny little chime rang through the air is not the easiest thing in the world.

And it doesnt help when all you can think about is how you had the worst kiss of your life just a few wee hours before.

Yes wee hours.

I still dont know what they gave me. But for sure it wasnt wine like I thought it was.

All I can think now is.

Go to hell.

And I know one other person who will think that also.

Jaimy.

Im sorta mad at myself.

I really dont feel that guilty.

Im just trying to protect my own bottom.

Not very nice of me is it.

Maybe I just shouldnt tell him.

I know I can do it.

And that boy isnt the brightest.

I know that for sure.

I just wont tell him.

Good.

Now I just have to focus on finding out where the hell I am.

God I hope I am still in Boston.

Or at least New York.

I just hope Im not down south again.

Not something I want to repeat.

Nah to much city for it to be down south.

Now just to find out which city......

--

Okay so I hate myself a little about this part. I put in Jaimy bashing. :C

Oh well guess we cant let that rich boys ego of his grow.


	4. Chapter 4

A bottle of wine

--

Discliamer: I own nothing

--

Thanks for the positive responses to this story. Im probably going to end it soon. Oh well. I promise to think of more stories to post soon. Now on to finding out where are dear Jacky ended up.

–

Well woohoo for me. I finally found out where I am. Turns out I am no where near Boston.

Turns out I am not even near New York.

Well I guess you could say I am near New York.

If you could consider Maine close by.

Yes I am in Maine.

Bright side to this tragic tale of the drunken queen of the sea.

I am near water.

Bad news about this tragic tale.

The water is calling to me.

The water is turning into sirens dragging me towards it.

But I cant.

What I really should be doing is trying to find a way back to Boston.

The place with filthy mucky water that makes my soul sad.

Not like here with this beautiful crystal clear blue cold water.

The type of water that warms my watery soul.

Yes.

Perfect water.

I could always......

Sail back to Boston.

Yes I would enjoy that.

The wind pulling against my hair.

The salty smell of the water.

What the hell.

Im sailing back to Boston.

–

Yes the drunken tale is sadly coming to a end. Tear.


	5. Chapter 5

A Bottle Of Wine

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

–

Okay so Im ending it here. Im thinking about doing a epilouge. I dont know. We will just have to wait and find out.

–

I sighed as I pulled my little boat into my usual harbor in Boston.

If only something had caused me to take longer.

I dont care. As long as I had gotten to be on the ocean.

Maybe when I find Jaimy we can go out on the ocean together.

And we will never.

Ever.

Go to Maine.

I have a feeling that america is just finding new places everytime I come that I cant be. First it was Boston, except that changed, then it was every territory in the south, and now Maine.

I smirked as I thought about it.

Its true.

It is probably all because Im a Tory.

Great.

Now I just need to hope that because I am a tory no one will try to steal my boat.

Or that I have to use my shiv on someone because they try to jump me.

Or Amy stops talking to me.

Or I get dragged into a ally again.

Or I get unknowingly drunk again.

What the hell.

Dont see why the americans claim we made them suffer.

They seem to make us brits suffer a bit also.

–

Thought about it. Probably will do one while her and jaimy are out on the ocean and........

Okay thanks for reading.


End file.
